Elsa y Anna, oneshoots
by aerithsephy
Summary: Random OneShoots que se me pasan por la cabeza sin relación entre ellos (igual agunos sí, he, depende de lo que se me vaya la pinza), evidentemente ElsAnna, contiene G!P Elsa y G!P Anna, en cada capítulo diré quién tiene cada cosa. si alguien me pide que escriba algo en específico, es bienvenido :D Ya sé que el título no es original, pero aguantad con ello.
1. El tren nocturno

**Dsiclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, los nombres aquí hallados pertenecen a Disney y Dreamworks (algunos pueden contener un poco de Jac Frost, aunque nada serio), a excepción de los que yo añada, que son de mi autoría.**

**Woooooooooooo, parece que estas fiestas me han inspirado a escribir, escribir, y escribir. De hecho creo que no he hecho nada más que no sea escribir (a parte de trabajo y mi rutina diaria), ni siquiera he todaco el World of Warcraft, demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y tenía que plasmarlas para poder dormir.**

**El primero es un G!P Anna. Dom!Anna, sub!Elsa.**

* * *

><p>La noche en Arendelle era tranquila hoy, Anna Summers había decidido salir esta noche.<p>

No necesitaba maquillaje, era una chica bella y hermosa, mucha gente la criticaba porque tenía muchísimas pecas por el cuerpo pero ella les decía que era parte de su encanto, y es que esa mujer era mucho más que una bella cara. Era la dueña de un club de sadomasoquismo y club nocturno.

El club le perteneció a su abuelo, a su padre y ahora le tocaba encargarse a ella. A pesar de que leva ya dos décadas funcionando, desde que lo llevaba la chica de cabello cobrizo se había convertido en un lugar de referencia.

Al darle un enfoque distinto, cambiar la decoración y rebajar los precios ayudó en algo. El añadir el servicio de club nocturno y burdel ayudó todavía más. Por suerte, su casa era el último edifici ode cinco plantas llamado _El tren nocturno_. Pensó en cambiarlo pero tenía cierta especie de morbo y decidió dejarlo tal y como estaba.

Rara vez se llevaba un cliente a su piso, sólo lo hizo una vez y terminó todo mal. Al pensar en el hombre de patillas y cabello de color igual que ella se le erizó el vello de rabia. Se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de gritar y romper algo, se calmó y cogió la llave que la llevaría al primer piso.

El tren nocturno contaba con cuatro pisos funcionales: el primero era dedicado a discoteca, el segundo al club de sadomaso y el tercero al burdel. El cuarto era un servicio de habitaciones por si querías llevarte alguna chica o chico a la cama o pasar la noche con alguien. El único acceso que había a su piso era por el ascensor privado el cual se accionaba con una llave especial. Faltaba una hora para que el servicio comenzara y quería tenerlo todo listo.

Bajó al primer piso y se encontró con Kristoff Bjorgman, entre él y Zack Riley se encargaban de la barra. Kristoff era un chico corpulento, ojos marrón achocolatado y con el cabello rubio, mientras que Zack tenía ojos azules, cabello negro ,era atlético y alto.

- ¿Qué tal, jefa? Por aquí todo va bien.- Dijo el pelinegro con entusiasmo.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Le sirvo algo? - Ella declinó la oferta.

Se despidió de ellos y se fue al segundo piso, su favorito. La sala se hallaba a oscuras a excepción de la barra del bar, dónde estaban preparando las bebidas entre otras cosas. Siguió sibiendo y entró en el burdel. Los técnicos de audio y luces estaban a probando que todo funcionara correctamente par la función. Les saludó en silencio y atravesó las cortinas que daban a los camerinos. Las chicas charlaban y reían amenamente mientras se terminaban de retocar el maquillaje. Mérida y Rapunzel eran sus mejores chicas.

Por supuesto que también había chicos, entre ellos Jack Rewind, no destacaba por su cuerpo musculoso ni por el tamaño de su paquete, tenía labia para engatusar a cualquier chico o chica que se propusiera. Todavía no había chica que se le resista, a excepción de Anna, la cual le dejó bien claro de que si hacía un movimiento con ella, estaba despedido. Rapuznel al ver a su jefa, agitó la mano y la saludó, ella hizo lo mismo pero con menos entusiasmo.

La alarma del teléfono le indicaba que era hora de comenzar el negocio. Se despidió con un simple adiós y subió a su apartamento. Había decidido salir hoy pero se le habían quitado las ganas. Se sentó en el sofá y pasó los canales sin que nada le llamara la atención. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero su interfono sonó, y eso significaba dos cosas: o algo malo pasaba o había entrado algún cliente nuevo en el club de sado y necesitaba mi tutela.

- Al menos me divertiré esta noche.

Bajó al club y se encontró con un mozo llamado Karin, el cual al verla llegar la puso al tanto de lo que sucedía.

- Jack Frost, el desaparecido.

- Ay, Annie. He estado muy ocupado, ya sabes.

- ¿Y qué te trae por mi club, Frosty? - Un apodo que le puso cuando eran pequeños dado que su cabello era blanco como la nieve, y dado que su apellido era Frost, se quedó así.

-Mi hermana se ha portado mal pero mis castigos son demasiado... flojos. No aprende y necesita disciplina.

Jack Frost era el único amigo que tenía y no iba a hacerle el feo de negarse, además, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y practicar le vendría bien.

- De acuerdo, ¿dónde está la chica?

Él le señaló una mujer que estaba charlando con el chico de la barra, ajena a lo que su hermano quería en ese sitio. Se acercaron y el platinado los presentó. Anna intentó no poner cara de embobada cuando vio a la mujer que tenía delante.

Su cabello platinado le caía por el rostro, el resto del cabello lo llevaba en una trenza perfecta que le colgaba por la espalda, tan sólo llevaba pintados los labios de un rojo intenso, los cuales resaltaban la piel pálida y esos ojos azul cielo.

Llevaba un vestido negro con escote y abierto por detrás, haciendo que quedara casi toda la espalda descubierta en forma de uve. La longitud del vestido le llegaba hasta medio muslo, si levantaba un poco la pierna, estaba segura de que podría ver su ropa interior, y llevaba tacones de aguja altos, también de color negros. Anna se quedó sin aliento ante la diosa que tenía delante. ¡Y era la encargada de castigarla!

- Esta noche promete, Jack. - Dijo la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

- ¡Ja! Creo que ambas os vais a divertir.

La chica pareció sorprenderse ante esa frase, pobre chica. No tenía ni idea de las intenciones de su hermano, sentí un poco de pena. Se podría decir que las sesiones de la pelirroja eran demasiado... fuertes. Pero le había dado la palabra a Jack y no había vuelta atrás.

- Elsa, te has portado mal y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando eso pasa, pero esta vez no te castigará eso que tienes como novio, sino ella. - Dijo señalando a la chica de cabello cobrizo, la cual la miraba con hambre y deseo, la rubia tragó saliva.

- Pero hermano...

- Pero nada, así aprendes de una buena vez. Anna, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

- Por supuesto, Frosty. Diré que envíen a Malena para ti.

El chico le guiñó un ojo y se dispersó entre la gente.

- Vamos. - La pelirroja la cogió de la muñeca y la llevó a través de la sala, abrió una puerta y se encontró con muchísima gente ya. La luz azulada tenue daba intimidad a las parejas pero también se podía ver lo que estaban haciendo. Divisó un par de orgías, gente bailando eróticamente, practicando sexo y haciendo todo tipo de cosas. Siguió caminando yo arrastrando a la pobre chica, la cual miraba horrorizada a una chica siendo azotada fuertemente por su chico mientras gemía de placer. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

- Oye, eh... Elsa. No temas, ¿vale?

- ¿Vale...?

Dejaron atrás el tumulto de gente y se adentraron en un pasillo grande, había por lo menos treinta habitaciones ahí y al final de todas, la VIP. Reservada sólo para clientes de Anna. Entró con la chica y cerró la puerta, luego de eso, encendió la luz. Elsa ahogó un grito de horror. En la sala había todo tipo de máquinas y artilugios para la tortura. Algunas de esas las había visto, incluso practicado, pero otras parecían realmente dolorosas. Miró alrededor de la sala y había cuerdas colgando del techo, tragó saliva al saber qué significaba.

- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. - dijo la pelirroja cuando obtuvo la mirada atenta de la ojiazul. - No se te permite hablar a menos que yo te lo pida, ni gemir, ni moverte. Me han pedido que te castigue y eso voy a hacer. Y deberás llamarme señora, ¿entendido?

- Sí. - La pelirroja rodó los ojos, se acercó a ella y le tiró de los pelos, haciendo que su mentón subiera y se encontrara con la mirada socarrona de su ama.

- ¿Sí, que?

- Sí, señora. - dijo mientras ocultaba un poco el dolor.

- Muy bien.

La rubia estaba muerta de la vergüenza, una cosa era hacerlo con su novio y otra con una profesional del sadomasoquismo, estaba muy nerviosa y se ganó una cachetada en la nalga. Dolía, pero hizo lo que le ordenaron.

- En la cama, a cuatro patas. Ahora.

A la chica le costaba eso de seguir ordenes, pero un golpe en el trasero la hizo reaccionar, soltando un suspiro de dolor y entendió cómo iba a ir la cosa si se negaba a todo lo que le dijera. La obedeció y esperó ordenes de su captora.

- Dame tus brazos.. - la chica, con temor se los dio y se los ató a la espalda doblados.

Anna la cogió de la cabeza y la mantuvo contra la cama, le ordenó que no se moviera mientras observaba la belleza que tenía delante. A pesar de que la chica estaba muy nerviosa, cosa que era evidente, también estaba bastante mojada, lo notó en cuanto le pasó una mano por ahí abajo y la rubia soltó un suspiro.

- Dime tus palabras de seguridad.

- ¿Eh? - dijo saliendo de su trance. - Oh, Nieve y... Muñeco.

- ¿Muñeco? Nunca había escuchado eso como palabra de seguridad.

- Bueno, iba a decir muñeco de nieve, pero es demasiado largo...

Dios, ¡pero qué mona era esta chica! Pensó Anna mientras la escuchaba hablar, y esa voz, oh señor. No podía esperar a que esa dulce voz cantara su nombre y le pidiera más, pero debía de ser paciente, ya llegarían a ese punto.

- Muy bien, Nieve y Muñeco serán tus palabras de seguridad cada vez que vengas aquí.

Ella asintió sin sabe que en verdad iba a volver, y más de una vez.

Anna pasó una cuerda más larga por una anilla que había en el techo y ató las cuerdas de Elsa a estas, tirando de ella hasta que quedó en una posición que a la rubia le parecía incómoda al principio, pero agradeció que no tuviera su cara contra la almohada.

Elsa todavía llevaba el vestido pero eso a la Anna le daba igual, esa chica estaba demasiado apetecible en esos momentos. La pelirroja se humedeció los labios con el dedo y se tocó su erección, soltando un gemido leve.

- Eres hermosa, Dios, no sabes lo que voy a disfrutar castigándote. - La chica dominante fue hacia un cajón y sacó una fusta de cuero y le dio una cachetada con ella en el trasero, haciendo que la rubia se moviera y gritara de dolor ante el inesperado golpe. - ¿Qué he dicho sobre hacer ruido, hm?

- Lo siento, mi señora. No volverá a ocurrir.

Al menos aprendía rápido. Le dio otro golpe e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no emitir sonido alguno, la pelirroja abrió los ojos, sorprendida. O aprendía demasiado rápido o a esta chica de verdad le gustaba ser sumisa. De todas maneras, presentía que esta noche iba a ser especial.

- A pesar de que me gusta el silencio, por ti voy a hacer una excepción y voy a dejar que grites. - Le dio un azote más fuerte.

-¡Ahh! - chillo mientras se retorcía por el placer y el dolor que estaba experimentando.

Nunca habían usado una fusta con ella y estaba comenzando a gustarle. Anna deslizó la punta de la fusta por las piernas de la rubia y dio golpes al azar por dichas partes, haciendo que la otra temblara y se convulsionara fuertemente. Estaba tan mojada que sus líquidos comenzaron a derramarse por sus muslos lentamente.

- ¿Te has corrido con tan sólo unos golpes? Dios mío. Cómo voy a disfrutar contigo... pero has sido mala, te has corrido sin permiso pero por esta vez, te lo dejaré pasar.

Anna subió a la cama y colocó su paquete delante de la cara de la rubia, la pelirroja tenía una mirada diabólica en su cara, mientras que la otra tragaba saliva, extrañada. La chica de cabello cobrizo le deshizo la trenza a la rubia y enredó sus dedos en las fibras de oro de la choca atada, empujándola un poco contra ella.

- Bésalo. - ella lo hizo. - Otra vez. - lo repitió todas las veces que ella le decía. - Cierra los ojos. - La rubia obedeció de nuevo.

Escuchó el roce de tela y no era suyo, quería abrir los malditos ojos pero sabía que no le gustaría el castigo que iba a recibir, la había desobedecido demasiadas veces y no iba a tentar a su suerte. Los segundos le parecieron agónicos, tan sólo esperaba ver a aquella chica que la tenía prisionera mirarla con esos ojos azul más oscuros que los de ella, pero lo que notó fue algo caliente y duro golpear contra su mejilla.

- Bésalo de la misma manera que antes.- Y así lo hizo, Anna tembló de placer. -Lámelo de arriba hacia abajo y luego métetelo en la boca. - Obedeció y cuando notó que su pene se hundía en la garganta de la sumisa, soltó un gemido de placer contenido. -Chupa.

No se había percatado pero aquél palo duro y caliente que tenía en la boca era más largo de lo que esperaba y no le cabía todo. La pelirroja hacía casi todos los movimientos, ya que ella tenía la movilidad limitada. Alternaba en morder, lamer y chupar el miembro eréctil de Anna, lo cual provocaba más y más gemidos, cada vez más fuertes, hasta que la dominante se separó bruscamente.

- Tienes una boca excelente, me pregunto cómo será ahí abajo...

Se colocó detrás de Elsa, a unos centímetros de su trasero y le subió el vestido, dejando el coño y el culo de la rubia al descubierto, casi gritó de felicidad al ver que ella no llevaba ropa interior. Sin preámbulos, acercó su boca a la entrada de la chica y comenzó a lamerla, haciendo que ella gritara y provocara que ella prácticamente chorreara. Era el néctar más dulce que había probado en toda su corta existencia. Bebía y comía con fervor, cómo si no hubiera mañana, los gritos de Elsa eran música para sus oídos y supo que iba bien encaminada.

Sustituyó sus labios por dos dedos y entró en ella lentamente, se deslizaban perfectamente y sin esfuerzo, comenzó la agonía para la chica atada. Si pensó que los golpes eran tortura, estaba demasiado equivocada, esto era real tortura. Empezó a moverlos lentamente y luego apresuró los movimientos unos segundos, para volver a entrar en ella lentamente. La rubia se retorcía, ardía de deseo por ese pene que hacía unos momentos acababa de chupar.

- Dime qué quieres, perra. - Le dio un manotazo en el trasero, enrojeciéndolo un poco.

- métemela, por favor.

- ¿el qué, Elsa? Qué quieres que te meta en tu precioso coño?

- Te quiero dentro de mí. ¡Te lo suplico!

- Hmmm, no. He decidido jugar contigo un poco más. -¿Alguna vez te han sodomizado? - Ella negó con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada. -Comencemos, pues.

Anna comenzó a hacer círculos a través de aquél agujero, lo lubricó con los líquidos de la propia rubia y metió su dedo meñique en él, haciendo que Elsa se tensara, estaba demasiado nerviosa y necesitaba que se relajara de alguna manera. La pelirroja se inclinó sobre ella y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, le susurró palabras reconfortantes y dicho agujero comenzó a dilatarse, permitiendo que la chica pudiera entrar más en aquél orificio.

- Va a terminar gustándote, te lo prometo. - Dijo con un tono igual demasiado afectivo para ser ella.

Le restó importancia al hecho y comenzó a moverse lentamente, durante unos minutos la chica sodomizada se retorcía de dolor, pero a medida que iba acostumbrándose dejaba de doler, comenzó a gemir de placer ante la penetración, Anna metió dos dedos y entraron bastante bien, agradeció que Elsa estaba ya demasiado metida en sentir placer que ya le daba igual todo. Acercó su miembro con la mano libre a la entrada mojada de la rubia y la penetró de una estocada, ella gritó, aunque la maestra no supo si era de dolor o placer.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? - Ella negó.

- No me lo esperaba.

Mientras una mano se sujetaba de la cadera de la chica atada, la otra continuaba introduciéndose en su trasero, Anna comenzó a mover su pene dentro y fuera de la chica, muy lentamente, casi agonizante.

- Suplícame, Elsa, y te daré lo que quieres.

- Ah por favor, ¡más rápido!

- No quiero, no me das ordenes.

- Te lo suplico, voy a morirme si no te mueves...

Sacó la mano de su trasero y la colocó en la cadera de la rubia, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, a velocidad demasiado rápida. Le dijo que no estaba toda entera dentro y que iba a follarla como si no hubiera mañana. La penetró duramente durante varios minutos, la rubia volvió a correrse fuertemente pero a Anna no le importaba, ella ni siquiera estaba cerca y, al ritmo que iba, le sacaría a Elsa más de un orgasmo esta noche.

No se había quitado la ropa de arriba, tan sólo desabrochó su americana y apoyó los pechos en la espalda de la chica debajo de ella, sus manos abandonaron las caderas para posarse una de ella en los pechos, y otra en la parte baja de la rubia, acariciando la perla del placer y llevándola a otro orgasmo, Elsa lloraba de placer y dolor puesto que las embestidas llegaban demasiado profundo, hasta dónde nadie había llegado hasta ahora. Era hora de mostrar quién mandaba ahí.

La mordió fuertemente en el cuello, ella gritó y tembló de dolor, Anna volvió a repetir el gesto en uno de los hombros y obtuvo la misma respuesta. La mordió por toda la espalda y le clavó las uñas en ella, marcándola como suya mientras que Elsa gritaba y gritaba, ya no sabía si de dolor o placer, pero estaba en un letargo dónde sólo le importaba sentir los azotes, mordidas, arañazos o lo que fuera a darle placer en ese momento.

- Oh, mi señora. Oh dios, ¡me gusta! Siga por favor, no pare...

- Tranquila, n otengo intención de hacerlo. - Le volvió a morder el cuello, llevando a la ojiazul al orgasmo de nuevo.

- ¡Ahhhh! Anna, ¡Dios mío!

Los gritos de dolor y el orgasmo de la chica provocaron que la pelirroja notara cómo esas paredes se contraían contra su pene, haciendo que llegara a su propio orgasmo, gritando, convulsionándose, corriéndose y vaciándose completamente en el interior de su acompañante mientras gritos de puro placer llenaron la sala de tortura.

Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, observó su obra. La espalda de Elsa estaba enrojecida por las mordidas y arañazos de Anna, cuando la rubia salió de su nube y quiso moverse, soltó un quejido de dolor, y la pelirroja la miró con pena, en parte se sentía bastante mal por hacerle esto a esta diosa del sexo que tenía delante, pero si no hubiera tenido suficiente por hoy, esa visión la habría puesto dura otra vez cosa que no pasó.

¿Tanto había disfrutado de esa rubia, como para no volver a tener sexo en un buen rato? Al concienciarse de que la rubia continuaba gritando de dolor, reaccionó y fue a uno de los cajones a por una crema refrescante.

- Esto te va a escocer, pero va a curarte. Sé que puedes aguantarlo. Te sentirás bien pronto. Elsa, contrario a todo pronóstico, notó las suaves finas manos de Anna aplicar el ungüento con cuidado. - Me gusta cuidar de mis sumisas y curarlas es parte del proceso.

La rubia notó cómo el dolor desaparecía y agradeció a la chica por eso. La chica de cabello cobrizo le quitó las cuerdas dejándola libre otra vez, ella se masajeó las muñecas y le sonrió. Anna no había visto sonrisa tan adorable después de una sesión de sadomasoquismo, y pensó qué esa chica era muy rara.

- No creo que mi hermano me haya esperado, o está demasiado ocupado y no sé manejar. ¿Qué hago?

- Tranquila, yo te llevo.

- ¿Seguro? No quiero molestarte. - La pelirroja soltó una carcajada sincera.

- A estas alturas, ¿te preocupa eso?

La chica soltó una risita, la otra chica se la quedó mirando, embelesada. A pesar de que la había golpeado y follado duramente, no parecía estar cansada.

- No, mi señora.

- Llámame Anna. Los formalismos sobran fuera de la cama.

- Entonces, llámame Elsa.

- Bien, Elsa. Vamos a tu casa.

Ella asintió, se arregló el vestido y Anna se puso la ropa de vuelta. Salieron por la puerta trasera y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>wu wuuuuu, espero que os haya gustado xD Si tenéis alguna idea, no dudéis en exponerla.<strong>


	2. La reina y su consorte

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, los nombres aquí hallados pertenecen a Disney y Dreamworks (algunos pueden contener un poco de Jack Frost, aunque nada serio), a excepción de los que yo añada, que son de mi autoría.**

**Elsa y Anna están casadas, no es incesto, G!P Elsa, Traviesa!Anna.**

* * *

><p>Arendelle, un pueblo pacífico, localizado en Noruega, rodeado por montañas y mar, se hallaba en la penumbra. Era demasiado de noche cómo para que alguien estuviera en la calle con el frío invernal que estaba haciendo. Al pie de la montaña, se alzaba el castillo majestuoso del reino, alzándose y brillando a través de la luz de la luna, iluminando su fachada haciendo que el hielo acumulado brillara en la noche. Pero ese hielo era especial, lo había puesto la Reina Elsa cuando el gran deshielo ocurrió.<p>

Dentro del castillo todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, los sirvientes se habían retirado a sus aposentos a descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente. Todo el mundo parecía dormido, a excepción de dos personas.

A través de los pasillos silenciosos, se podían escuchar gemidos por doquier, nadie los escuchaba porque el estudio estaba alejado del ala principal.

La princesa Anna de Arendelle estaba encima de su esposa, besándola con fervor y lujuria mientras que sus caderas se movían al compás de una perfecta melodía y una fina capa de sudor las cubría a ambas.

- Dios, Elsa, nunca me cansaré de tu pene, ¿sabes? - Dijo entre gemido y gemido.

- Eso espero, porque es todo tuyo.

Cambiaron de posición sin romper el contacto y la pelirroja estaba debajo de la rubia, sus pechos rozándose mientras la reina movía sus caderas dentro y fuera de su mujer una y otra vez, hasta que juntas llegaron al fin de la danza, gritando sus nombres en éxtasis y placer.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento, se besaron con ternura, se abrazaron, y Elsa las tapó con la manta, quedándose dormidas en el suelo de la habitación llena de libros.

Al cabo de un rato, los sirvientes al darse cuenta de que la reina no estaba en sus aposentos, ni había bajado a comer, tocaron a la puerta del estudio.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Kai, su majestad. El consejo pide una audiencia con usted.

La rubia gruñó, no quería separarse del cuerpo de su hermana por ningún motivo, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

- Bajaré en un rato. Prepare el desayuno para cuando la reunión termine.

- Como usted diga, Reina Elsa.

Despertó a Anna con un beso en los labios pero ésta se dio la media vuelta y se cobijó bajo las sábanas. Como no había manera de despertarla, comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, y ésta despertó de golpe.

- Oh Elsa, eres malvada.

- No, tú eres la mala. Vístete, tengo una reunión en breve.

La menor de las chicas fue la primera en vestirse y salir corriendo hacia vete tú a saber dónde, no le importaba a dónde fuera, sólo y cuando Anna no se metiera en problemas. Suspiró al recordar que Anna y problemas iban juntos. Conjuró su vestido de hielo y se peinó con su trenza habitual.

Bajó a desayunar y Anna estaba finalizando el suyo, cuando lo hizo, se despidió con un abrazo rápido y desapareció por la puerta, la platinada negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, terminó su desayuno y se dispuso a entrar en la sala de reuniones, se sorprendió al ver a su Anna sentada en la silla que estaba a su lado. Le lanzó una mirada que la cuestionaba y ésta tan sólo sonrió, la platinada hizo una mueca al intuir que la pelirroja tenía algo en la cabeza, tan sólo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que los dignatarios se presentaran, entraron uno a uno y les dieron los buenos días a sus monarcas. Cuando estuvieron todos, la reina dio por comenzada la reunión. Era la rutina de siempre, reportes sobre la ciudad y quejas por robos de bandidos en los caminos comerciales, los dignatarios comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema acaloradamente, Anna, aburrida de escuchar esas voces, deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de su mujer, la cual dio un brinco del susto.

La pelirroja comenzó a mover la mano, acariciando el ligero bulto que comenzaba a notarse a través del vestido de la soberana.

- A... Anna. ¿qué haces? - preguntó en voz baja la platinada.

- Esto es demasiado aburrido, y no tiene pinta de terminar pronto, ¿no?

Suerte que hoy había decidido ponerse uno de sus vestidos corrientes y no uno de hielo. Pero no, esto no iba a quedarse así, Elsa movió su mano y conjuró hielo en las partes bajas de su amada, la cual soltó un respingo al notar el frio ahí abajo.

- Elsa...

Pero oh, no, no era simple hielo, estaba conjurado de manera que pareciera un juguete sexual, acariciando la intimidad de su princesa mientras ésta intentaba mantener el control de su voz. Anna se mordía el labio reprimiendo gemidos de placer que amenazaban por salir de su garganta, la mano de la reina consorte logró pasar su mano por debajo del vestido de su amada y pudo acariciar ese trozo de carne con más fervor.

Elsa intentaba mantenerse cuerda, la verdad es que esto de que las pudieran pillar en plena faena la excitaba de sobremanera, se agarró fuertemente con su mano libre al reposa brazos de su silla y sintió cómo un calor subía rápidamente desde su vientre hacia toda la extensión de su cuerpo y de pronto, nada.

La mano de Anna no estaba ahí y la suya no se movió, al cabo de unos segundos preguntándose qué cojones había pasado y por qué su mujer se había detenido, la gente reunida aquí se paró en seco al ver el rostro de enfado de su reina y ella salió de la situación cómo mejor supo.

- Esto no nos llevará a nada, sugiero que todos lleguen a un acuerdo antes de la reunión de mañana, pueden retirarse.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Elsa miró a Anna pero ésta no estaba ya a su lado, la vio detrás del último dignatario y congeló sus pies en el suelo, haciendo que el hombre cerrara la puerta casi en sus morros, tragó saliva.

- Oh, Anna, qué voy a hacer contigo.

La descongeló, la arrinconó contra la pared, le cogió las manos y se las selló con hielo por encima de su cabeza, pegadas a la pared. Elsa comenzó a subir por la pierna de su amada demasiado rápido para el gusto de ésta y le acarició la parte íntima de la pelirroja, la cual estaba muy húmeda.

- Oh, fíjate. Estás demasiado mojada y excitada. - Que la reina de las nieves le hablara con ese tono gélido y distante mientras le decía cosas guarras al oído la hacía estremecerse de placer.

Sintió las ropas moverse y vio cómo su reina se quedaba completamente desnuda junto a su palpante erección, se acercó a ella lentamente y se posicionó en su entrada pero no la penetró, la iba a torturar durante un rato por dejarla a medias en la reunión.

- Suplícame que te folle ahora mismo, Anna.

- No...

Así que su pequeña quería jugar, pues iban a hacerlo. Le mordió el cuello levemente haciendo que la chica se retorciera y soltara un grito, lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que la chica lloraba de éxtasis, la quería dentro pero ella era demasiado terca. Elsa comenzó a moverse y a frotarse contra el sexo de su esposa. Ésta se mordía el labio y suspiraba su nombre una y otra vez, estaba muy cerca y de repente, todo paró, gruñó ante la falta de contacto y la miró con rabia, ella tenía una sonrisa juguetona.

- Suplica.

No iba a ceder pero necesitaba liberación a como diera lugar, juntó sus piernas intentando sentir algún roce pero de nuevo, el hielo se lo impidió, separando sus piernas y doblándolas hacia arriba.

- Elsa, fóllame por favor, ¡lo necesito!

- Eso está mucho mejor, ¿tanto costaba pedirme eso, hmm?

Se acercó a ella y la penetró de un golpe, haciendo que ambas gritaran por el contacto. Elsa capturó los labios de la chica que tenía delante de ella en un beso hambriento, la rubia se movía frenéticamente dentro y afuera, penetrándola con dureza y rapidez, llegando a aquellos puntos que sus dedos no podían. Las paredes de la vagina de Anna chocaban contra el pene de Elsa constantemente

Sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares, se separaban por falta de aire y volvían a besarse con furia, un par de empujones más y Anna se corrió, gritando múltiples veces el nombre de su amada, ésta, al sentir las paredes contraerse alrededor de su miembro, la hizo estallar en su propio orgasmo, vaciando todo el esperma que pudo dentro de ella, alargando el orgasmo de la pelirroja.

Se miraron a los ojos y tardaron un rato en recuperar sus respiraciones. Elsa le dejaba marcas en el cuello y Anna gemía de nuevo ante el contacto. El pene de la reina ni siquiera se había bajado ni una pizca, quería más y comenzó a moverse otra vez.

La reina consorte se sorprendió por ello mas no pudo hacer nada más que tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, la reina mordía sus pezones erectos y Anna no tardó en convulsionarse de nuevo, llevándola a un orgasmo más poderoso y placentero que el anterior. Le daba igual que todo el castillo la escuchara, había sido la mejor corrida que había tenido en toda la vida, y habían sido muchas.

- Te quiero. - Dijo la platinada de repente.

- Y yo a ti.

La reina deshizo el hielo que aprisionaba a su esposa y se vistió, se arreglaron el pelo y salieron a escondidas del lugar, no podían presentarse a la cena con todo el maquillaje corrido y sus ropas sucias así que llegaron a su habitación a toda prisa, se dieron un baño y se vistieron con ropa limpia, preparadas para afrontar lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Piensen, Elsa es mujer a pesar de que tiene pene, y si las mujeres normales son multi orgásmicas, ¿por qué Elsa no puede serlo? Yo y mi mente perversa, duh. Sigo abierta a que me escribáis en qué situación os gustaría ver a esta adorable pareja, y yo lo escribiré con gusto :D<strong>


	3. La jefa

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, Disney es el dueño de los personajes que aquí se describen y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.**

**Prompt: Anna es la jefa ejecutiva de Arendelle Enterprises, Elsa es una accionista mayoritaria de dicha empresa, no se soportan y Elsa la odia, sobretodo por la manera en que le habla y tortura... G!P Anna. Malas palabras, así que si eres realmente menor o no te gustan las palabras mayores, mejor sáltate esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Arendelle Enterprises, una de las empresas más pioneras en el sector automovilístico está siendo liderada por la mujer mas frívola y ruin que pudiera existir en el mundo. Ella es alta, su cabello es pelirrojo como el sol cuando se pone, siempre lo lleva amarrado a una cola baja. Su atuendo es un traje de etiqueta, consistente en una americana y pantalones a juego, con una camisa blanca y una corbata morada, y de los más caros que hay en el mundo, a ser posible.<p>

Pero claro, yo también visto de etiqueta aunque no me gusta derrochar el dinero en esas tonterías.

Si te fijas bien y te acercas lo suficiente a ella, puedes ver su rostro lleno de pecas, sobretodo en sus mejillas rosadas.

Lástima que nadie se acerca tanto a ella porque derrocha un aire de hostilidad que provoca miedo en la gente, excepto a mí.

Elsa Frost, es decir, yo, soy la única que ha logrado sacarla de sus casillas y dejarla con la palabra en la boca en múltiples veces. Y es que Anna Summers no es más que una chiquilla mimada, que cree que manipulando a la gente a su antojo dominará el mundo y que no hay nada de afecto en ella.

En realidad esa chica es la persona más jodidamente atractiva y sexy que he conocido en toda mi vida, y he conocido muchas, todo sea dicho.

Estamos de nuevo cuatro accionistas y yo, siendo yo la que posee más porcentaje en la empresa y de cuatro nombres más que ni siquiera recuerdo de memoria. Los cuatro restantes estaban en la puerta, dudosos de entrar o no y era normal, Anna a las nueve de la mañana es lo peor que puedes encontrarte en aquel enorme lugar.

- Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Piensan entrar o no?

Les pregunto educadamente, ellos salen de su trance y me siguen, le damos los buenos días a la jefa pero ésta se dedica a mirarnos con esos ojos verdes gélidos, parece cómo si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien si esa persona abría la boca.

- Resumen, ya. - Son las únicas palabras secas que salen de sus labios.

Cada uno se tarda lo suyo en explicar gráficos, balances y demás historias de las cuales a mí no me interesaba lo más mínimo, yo tengo la vista fija en ella. Maldita Anna y su "sexicidad" cuando se pone en plan "me importa un pimiento lo que digas", cuando apoya su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, está tensa, dispuesta a saltar a la mas mínima.

Yo soy la única que no trabaja en la empresa, por lo tanto, no tengo que hacer nada, tan sólo reunirme con estas personas -de las cuales me apiado por tener a tal jefa cabronaza- y escuchar lo que dicen, al fin y al cabo yo ayudé a salvar esta empresa, más bien el dinero de MI familia que han hecho trabajando con sudor y esfuerzo en el sector de la construcción durante años, pero esto me ha aportado más beneficios de los que llegué a pensar en su día.

- Dejad todo en mi mesa, ahora desapareced. - Y así lo hacemos. - Tú no, Frost. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Los hombres me miran con rostro asustado, tienen miedo de lo que me puede pasar y están en lo cierto, ese tono de autoridad denota gritos. Nos quedamos solas mientras yo le doy la espalda, no quiero mirarle a la cara y sé que esto la fastidia, se me curvan los labios en una sonrisa.

Lo siguiente que noto es una respiración en mi cuello, es pesada y está tan cerca que me hace temblar. Sus labios se posan en mi cuello descubierto y mis piernas se vuelven gelatina.

¿Se me ha olvidado mencionar que soy su "amiga con derecho a roce"? Pero es obvio que nadie lo sabe, y ambas pretendemos que se mantenga así.

No es la primera vez que lo hacemos aquí ni quiero que sea la última, así que me dejo hacer lo que ella quiere. Puedo imaginarme su sonrisa curvada mientras roza mis pechos por encima de la ropa y me hace soltar un suspiro, puedo notar cómo su erección caliente y dura se choca contra mis muslos.

Sí, Anna Summers tenía pene.

Es una de las personas que tiene eso entre las piernas, al menos conocidas. Pienso en la última vez que me folló duramente justo en este despacho y tiemblo, el imaginarme su duro y erecto pene dentro de mí hace que me moje y querer sentirlo ya dentro de mí. Me comienza a desabrochar la camisa, me la abre con las dos manos y acaricia mis pechos, los cuales no están cubiertos por nada.

- ¿Esperabas esto, eh? Vaya puta que eres, joder.

A muchas personas esas palabras le resultan ofensivas, para mí es todo lo contrario, las palabras sucias me excitan de una manera que nadie puede imaginárselo.

- Un día de estos vas a matarme, Frost. Me he masturbado tantas veces pensando en ti, y nunca tengo suficiente. Siempre vuelve a ponerse dura, justo como ahora. - Y para enfatizar, se roza contra mí y la noto, vaya que si la noto.

El que piense en mi al tocarse me llena de orgullo y me hace sonreír cómo si hubiera descubierto lo que más me gusta en el mundo, de hecho así es, y eso es tener a esa mujer entre las piernas. Da igual dónde sea mientras sea ella.

Sus enormes pezones chocan y se rozan contra mi espalda, Anna no para de gemir por lo bajo, se muere de ganas de joderme ahí mismo y no sé qué es lo que la detiene. Tiemblo de miedo porque eso no indica nada bueno.

- Siéntate en la mesa y ábrete de piernas.

Me giro y, sin mirarla, hago lo que me pide. No sé cómo lo consigo sin caerme puesto que mis piernas están hechas gelatina por las caricias que ella me ha dado, espero por mi bien, lo logro hacer.

Dios, suerte que llevo falda hoy.

La pelirroja comienza a ascender peligrosamente por mi muslo y abre los ojos, sorprendida, de nuevo la he dejado sin palabras y eso es un golpe alto para mi orgullo impresionante.

- Eres una guarra, ¿lo sabías? Tendré que bajarte los humos, no puedo pensar con claridad cuando sé que todas las veces que vienes a las reuniones lo haces sin ropa interior, esperando a que te folle cómo si fueras una buscona. - Ella me insultó con ese tono fino y jovial que sólo pone para mí.

- Pero soy tu puta, y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Me acaba de subir la falda y acaricia mis labios inferiores, no puedo evitar mover mis caderas para buscar más fricción, Ella toca, roza y pasa sus dedos por mi coño como quiere, pero nunca me toca en el sitio dónde más lo necesito.

Sé que no me va a meterse dentro de mí hasta que me tenga suplicando, me gusta que me obliguen a pedir más, me hace sentir dominante e imperativa porque ella me lo concede todo. Si quiero ir mas rápido, ella aumenta su velocidad. ¿Más duro? Pone más fuerzas en las embestidas.

Ella piensa que tiene el control pero no es así, dejo que piense que lo tiene porque me beneficia, ella me da lo que quiero y yo le doy a ella alguien a quién follar como más le plazca. En ese trato ambas ganamos.

Todo mi cuerpo se hace gelatina cuando ella entierra sus dientes en mi cuello, su lengua pasando después por encima de la mordida cómo si fuera un vampiro y soltando aire en esa zona mordisqueada me provoca temblores de placer y mi coño se moja cada vez más, está tan húmedo que incluso puedo sentir cómo algunas gotas se deslizan por mis piernas, ella lo nota y me sonríe.

- Estás tan mojada para mí... ni siquiera en mi mente puedo recrear esto. Eres la mejor mujer que he follado hasta la fecha.

De nuevo, una ola de ego me sube por todo el cuerpo y evito reír por ello.

Se desabrocha la correa de los pantalones, y los deja caer por las rodillas, me mira y sé lo que quiere. Bajo hasta la altura de su polla y la beso por encima de su ropa interior, ella gime y yo sonrío, le acabo de retirar lo que le queda de ropa y su miembro me saluda, caliente y con signos de líquido preseminal.

Le beso el glande, probándola. Es de un sabor salado y dulce a la vez, tengo hambre de ella y se lo voy a comer entero. No hago más tardía la espera y me lo introduzco en la boca, ambas soltamos un gemido y yo comienzo a moverme, con la otra mano froto lo que no puedo meterme e instantáneamente sus caderas se mueven al ritmo de mis chupadas.

- Oh, Elsa... la chupas cómo si de verdad te gustara. Oh por la puta madre que me parió, sigue...

Adoro cuando ella maldice. Aunque en algo tenía razón, el sabor de su polla en mi boca me gustaba, demasiado, y eso hacía que succionara con más fervor y fuerza.

- Basta. - Me ordena mientras hace ademán de empujarme.

Eso me gusta demasiado y con todo mi auto control – o lo que queda de él – la obedezco. Me ordena que me ponga de pie, me gire y que me acerque a la mesa. Ella arremete bruscamente contra mí, doblegando mi espalda y enviando mis pechos hacia la mesa del escritorio. Gimo de dolor ante el golpe pero a ella parece no importarle, y a mi tampoco. Me abre las piernas con la mano y tengo que agarrarme a la mesa para no desfallecer en el momento en que entra de mí de una sola embestida.

Ella me sujeta por las caderas y lo agradezco, comienza a moverse a un ritmo frenético, recorre todo mi interior, golpeando levemente cierto punto sensible dentro de mí que me hace ver las estrellas una y otra vez. Nuestros gemidos cada vez son más fuertes y erráticos. La pelirroja entierra sus uñas en mis costados y me arqueo de placer. No me gusta el BDSM, pero un poco de dolor tampoco me disgustaba, vuelve a morderme el cuello, pero esta vez en el otro lado, me marca para que nadie se acerque a mí y en parte me gusta. No quiero que nadie me folle si no es ella, y funciona, desde que hacemos estas actividades ningún chico o chica se ha dignado a ofrecerse para algo.

Mi cerebro desconecta de todo, sólo siento esa polla enorme y caliente abrirse paso dentro de mí repetidamente, estoy sudando como una cerda, mi garganta esa seca de tanto gritar y mi cuero pide más y más de ella y sé que no está toda dentro de mí.

- Más, Summers, por favor...

- ¿Mas qué?

- ¡Más adentro, y duro!

Sonrió levemente al ver cómo me hace caso y Dios, vale la pena rogar. Si antes me hacía ver las estrellas, ahora estoy segura de que lo que estoy viendo es el más puro cielo azul. Olas de calor recorren mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta mi cabeza, me falta el aire y ese calor sofocante comienza a arremolinarse en mi vientre.

- Oh, Anna... Anna... - No puedo evitar llorar de placer, esto que estaba sintiendo era demasiado.

- Oh, sí, mi putita, ¿te gusta?

Yo asiento y ella baja el ritmo, no aguanto más y mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionarse fuertemente.

- ¡Anna! - Grito su nombre mientras mis paredes vaginales se contraen contra su músculo una y otra vez. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, mi mente se nubla, me aferro a la mesa con todas mis fuerzas y de no ser porque son de acero, estoy segura de que la habría arañado y rascado hasta que quedaran inservibles. -Anna...

Su polla metiéndose y saliéndose de mí lentamente prolongan mi orgasmo, ha sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de diez segundos que he tenido. Ella se para y sé lo que viene ahora, me deja unos minutos para que me recupere y vuelve a embestirme con fuerza y yo, por supuesto, vuelvo a gritar ya que a ella no le queda mucho para venirse tampoco.

- Ahh, Elsa. ¡Voy a correrme dentro de ti!

Suelta su esperma dentro de mí, está caliente y eso basta para llevarme a un segundo y potente orgasmo, ella no para de vaciarse y siento que cada vez hay más dentro de mí y eso prolonga de nuevo mi estallido. Cuando hemos terminado de corrernos no sale inmediatamente de mí, se queda unos segundos más, admirándome y yo siento que, si me embiste con sus dedos, voy a volver a correrme.

Me reincorporo mientras nos limpiamos con los pañuelos de papel de la mesa, nos vestimos y la miro a los ojos por primera vez en lo que llevamos de día y veo amor en ellos, por Dios, esa mujer está pillada hasta las trancas de mí, lo malo es que yo también lo estoy de ella pero ninguna de las dos se atreve a dar el paso. Me acerco a ella y me abraza, cómo si me estuviera protegiendo de algo y yo me dejo.

- ¿No te he hecho daño, verdad? - Ella realmente se preocupa por mí.

- No, Anna. Estoy bien. - Le digo segura de mi misma.

- Quiero tenerte todas las noches durante el resto de mi vida, ¿sabes?

Yo me echo a reír, y ella hace un puchero, lo que me hace soltar en más carcajadas y ella se sonroja de la vergüenza, la verdad es que verla así de vulnerable me enternece el corazón, esa fachada de niña mala, poderosa y segura de si misma es sólo una fachada, y yo veo realmente cómo es ella.

Dejamos de ser amigas con derecho a roce desde hace mucho, de hecho, llevamos dos años de noviazgo y estos juegos son los que alimentan nuestra relación. No es verdad que el público no sabe lo nuestro, de hecho es todo lo contrario, algo así no puede ocultarse mucho tiempo pero sabe que me gusta esto de escenificar mis fantasías, esta es una de ellas y la que más prefiero.

- Cásate conmigo. - Eso me pilla por sorpresa, me río de nuevo pero ella tiene el rostro serio, me detengo y comienzo a entrar en pánico. - Lo digo en serio, rubia.

Mi pecho late fuertemente y es mi turno de sonrojarme. Ni siquiera en mis salvajes fantasías me he imaginado una petición de matrimonio así, está esperando mi respuesta pero al ver que no digo nada, rebusca entre el bolsillo interior de su americana y saca una caja negra de terciopelo con el logo de Tous. Se arrodilla ante mí y abre la caja, me quedo sin aire.

Delante mío tengo el anillo más hermoso que haya visto en la vida, conozco esa sortija porque es la que vi hace dos meses atrás en nuestra visita a una de las tiendas, era un "Tous Les Classiques" de nada más ni nada menos que de 1.689 euros de oro blanco con diamantes. Eso me dice que realmente sus palabras van en serio.

- Di algo, por favor.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y ella comienza a asustarse, yo reacciono y me pongo a su nivel, mis manos tiemblan y me he quedado muda, asiento levemente con la cabeza y a ella se le iluminan los ojos, pero todavía hay dudas en ellos.

- Sí quiero, Anna Summers.

Las dos comenzamos a llorar y reír a la vez como idiotas, nos abrazamos y nos besamos, quiero reír y llorar, gritar y callarme, salir a la calle y decirle a todo el mundo que se nos vamos a casar. Me pone el anillo en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda y encaja perfectamente.

- Vayamos a casa por hoy, cariño. - Me dice ella con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y tu trabajo?

- A la mierda el trabajo. Mi prometida es prioritaria. Quiero abrazarte y acurrucarme contra ti lo que queda de día.

Al salir de la sala, ella vuelve a poner ese rostro de enfadada y gruñona pero no puede evitar sonreír, me rodea con su brazo y nos dirigimos al ascensor, no tenemos ninguna prisa, a partir de ahora, tenemos toda una vida por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado... los tomates también son bien recibidos xD<strong>

**Repito, si alguien quere ver a estas dos hermosas mujeres haciend oalgo especial, dejad review, si no, seguiré con los prompts que a mí me parezcan, de hecho tengo cuatro más ya, sólo falta escribirlos...**


	4. Te echo de menos

Prompt: Anna sabe que Elsa siempre llega cansada de trabajar, por eso hoy le iba a hacer un regalo especial a su esposa, pero no acaba siendo como ella esperaba... G!P Elsa.

Elsa Arendelle no es que tuviera una vida normal, trabajaba de camarera en el club nocturno de lujo "La taberna de Oaken". Ahí iban los famosos y gente de la alta esfera, a Anna no le importaba en absoluto eso de que la gente famosilla mirara a su esposa con lujuria. Y es que Elsa era una Diosa en toda su palabra.

Se conocieron en ese preciso bar, hace cinco años.

_La pelirroja iba enfundada con un vestido verde, de falda corta puesto que era verano, y unos zapatos azul oscuro de tacón no muy alto, ella ya lo era por si misma. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un mojito, la rubia se la quedó mirando hasta que ella sacudió su mano, sacándola de su ensimismamiento._

_A la pelirroja no le sorprendía esta actitud, no le gustaba presumir pero muchos de sus amigos le decían que era guapa y atractiva. La camarera comenzó a servirle el pedido y cuando se lo entregó, le sonrió coquetamente, haciendo que la rubia tragara saliva._

_Durante toda la noche, Anna no encontró a nadie que le gustara, se le habían ofrecido varios chicos y chicas, tenía para elegir pero no quería a nadie esa noche. No se movió de la barra y a ratos, miraba a aquella chica rubia de cabello platinado, recogido con una trenza francesa que reposaba en su hombro izquierdo, y el uniforme que constaba de una camiseta blanca, junto a unos pantalones oscuros ajustados y zapatos brillantes, también negros._

_Pudo fijarse numerosas veces durante la noche, que la rubia iba levemente maquillada, sombra de ojos morada, la cual le quedaba de perlas y unas gafas que la hacían parecer hipster. La pelirroja miró su reloj y vio que eran las cinco y media de la mañana, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Le dijo a la rubia que se acercara y le susurró al oído:_

_- Te espero en la puerta de la discoteca._

_- Ah, yo, es que... - Ella era tímida, justo cómo a la pelirroja le gustaban._

_- No te preocupes, no voy a morderte._

Anna escuchó la puerta de su enorme casa abrirse y sonrió. Se desvistió rápidamente y entró en la bañera. Elsa, al ver el camino lleno de flores y velas, tragó saliva porque eso significaba que no dormiría esta noche, y estaba realmente cansada hoy. Gruñó al notar que su miembro comenzaba a responder a lo que ese panorama significaba.

Siguió el camino marcado y cada cinco escalones, había un sobre con una postal dentro, había un total de tres.

El primero decía:

_ Soy todas esas veces que decidiste amarme_

la otra:

_ Nada se compara con el placer de tenerte._

Y finalmente:

_Tus ojos azules son como el cielo_

_ cuando eres feliz, brillan_

_ cuando estás triste, parecen puro océano_

_ y cuando estás conmigo, chispean de amor_

Al leer la última postal, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que esas palabras las había escrito la misma Anna. Las guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde comenzó a despojarse de la ropa. Entró en el cuarto de baño y el olor a lavanda y limón inundó sus fosas nasales.

- ¿Qué tal el día? - La suave voz de Anna penetró en los oídos de la platinada.

- Normal.

- Anda ven y siéntate conmigo.

La rubia se despojó de la ropa, no tenía prisa, su mujer no iba a irse y dejarse plantada, sabía que la pelirroja estaría mirando cada movimiento que la platinada hacía. La chica de ojos azules observó pro el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa genuina de la chica pecosa, haciendo que la imitara. Cuando se hubo quitado de todas las prendas, se dirigió a la bañera pero se detuvo, su chica no se movía.

- Hoy te toca delante.

No era quién para quejarse, de hecho, no tenía voluntad para negarle nada. Sus músculos se relajaron al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente y soltó un gemido, ganando una risita de su acompañante, la platinada cerró los ojos, completamente relajada.

Se dejó caer en los pechos de Anna y ésta la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Te echaba de menos.

- El club no es lo mismo sin ti.

- Oh, ¿quieres que vaya y tener cientos de miradas encima mío?

El solo de pensar en los celos que eso le haría sentir a la rubia, frunció el ceño.

- No cariño. Ni se te ocurra. - No había abierto los ojos todavía.

No se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado y poco le importaba, llegar de trabajar una noche larga y encontrarte la escalera de casa regada de flores, tarjetas de amor y un baño relajante valía su tiempo y más.

La mayor abrió los ojos lentamente al notar que una mano estaba agarrando su miembro, pero esa mano estaba quieta. Quería replicar pero una movida se lo impidió. Iba lenta, no tenía prisa y quería consentir a su esposa esta noche.

- ¿A... Anna, qué haces?

- Estás demasiado tensa, Elsa. Es hora de que te relajes.

La mano libre de Anna delineó su mandíbula, el cuello y los hombros con sus finos dedos, su mano recorría todo su cuerpo, desde los brazos hasta el pecho donde no se quedaba más de dos segundos.

- Tu piel es tan fina y tersa... - con su lengua, dio un lametazo al cuello de su esposa, la cual arqueó la espalda. - Y hueles tan bien...

Las palabras que la pelirroja le decía al oído la pusieron roja como un tomate, sus pezones estaban duros y la menor aprovechó una ligera distracción para darles un pellizco, Elsa, al no esperárselo, gritó.

- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos hoy, cariño. - Dijo en un susurro cargado de tristeza mientras lágrimas involuntarias salían de sus ojos.

- An... Anna...

- Te necesito conmigo, sé que te gusta tu trabajo pero... a mí no. Estoy comenzando a odiarlo. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero te quiero, y deseo irme a dormir contigo, levantarnos juntas y darnos los buenos días. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos eso juntas?

Elsa sabía la respuesta.

- Hace un año, cuando nos casamos...

- Mientras tú duermes, yo despierto. Cuando voy a dormir tú estás trabajando, la cama está fría sin ti y cuando vuelves, estás tan cansada que no hacemos nada y a duras penas nos vemos.

La platinada notaba sus propias lágrimas rodar por su cara, la pelirroja la abrazaba fuertemente mientras lloraba en su cuello.

- Siento haberlo estropeado todo, disfruta de tu baño.

Acto seguido, Anna salió de la bañera y se tapó con una toalla, dejando a Elsa en su propio llanto. Se abrazó a si misma y se hizo un ovillo mientras no podía parar de sentirse miserable y una estúpida por no verlo venir. Lloraba de impotencia, no podía hacer nada con todo esto y dejó que sus emociones fluyeran libremente.

No se dio cuenta de la hora que era, Anna seguramente ya estaría dormida. ¿Cuánto rato había pasado en el agua, llorando? Se levantó de la tina y se secó sin ánimo, su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos no brillaban. Le había hecho daño al amor de su vida y se sentía la peor persona del mundo, miró el reloj de muñeca que sacó de su pantalón, marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana.

Regresó a su cuarto y no vio signos de su mujer por ningún lado. La llamó y la buscó por toda la casa y supuso que se había ido al trabajo. Algo dentro de ella se rompió cuando vio el almuerzo casero hecho por ella con una tarjeta que decía "Que tengas un buen día".

Las manos le temblaban y su vista se emborronaba debido a las lágrimas que asaltaban de nuevo sus ojos.

- Soy una idiota.

Se curvó de tristeza y apoyó su frente en la mesa mientras sujetaba fuertemente la carta contra su pecho, amargas gotas caían sobre sus piernas y su cuerpo temblaba. No podía comerse algo que no se merecía. ¿Por qué Anna era tan buena con ella después de todo lo que estaba pasando?

- _Porque es Anna. -_ Le dijo su consciencia.

Una leve sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios a pesar de que seguía llorando. Se secó sus ojos húmedos y se fue a vestir, no quería pillar un resfriado. después de todo, estaba en un frío comedor medio desnuda. Cuando estuvo lista, se miró al espejo y su rostro estaba serio, se puso maquillaje para que las ojeras no se notaran y salió a la calle, se subió a su coche y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, el cual estaba bastante solitario a estas horas de la tarde. Preguntó a uno de los camareros si el jefe estaba disponible y le dijo que sí. Asintió y caminó con paso apresurado hacia dicha oficina. Tocó a la puerta y el hombre le dijo que pasara.

- Vaya, la camarera más hermosa de la noche viene a visitarme. ¿A qué debo el placer, señorita Arendelle?

- Vengo a entregar mi renuncia, señor.

Eso pareció descolocar a su jefe, el cual abrió los ojos como platos por la súbita sorpresa.

- Este trabajo está arruinando mi matrimonio, y amo demasiado a mi mujer para perderla por este trabajo.

- Mis clientes estarán muy disgustados con eso.

- Ese no es mi problema, señor. Me da igual si me hace un despido improcedente, pero no voy a trabajar más aquí.

El hombre mayor sonrió, al menos tenía el descaro de decirle a la cara sus motivos para renunciar a pesar de que no se lo hubiera pedido.

- Oh, pequeña. Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto. Pero no aceptaré tu renuncia.

- ¿Señor..? - Iba a preguntar la rubia pero el hombre levantó su mano, silenciándola.

- Acepto que quieras dejar de trabajar en el club de noche, pero no para mí. Puedo conseguirte otro trabajo, no está tan bien pagado pero hace horarios normales.

- No entiendo.

- Elsa, tu trabajo a este sitio me ha hecho hacerme un nombre, tú y todos los trabajadores que tengo a mi cargo sois importantes para mí. - La rubia le miró, incrédula. -Te estoy ofreciendo trabajar en una cafetería o algo por el estilo durante el día, para que puedas volver a casa por las noches y estar con tu mujer. ¿Por qué, te preguntarás? - La rubia asintió. - Porque llevas casi diez años siendo mi empleada y te considero parte de mi familia. Acéptalo, por favor.

Elsa no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Ese hombre le estaba dando la oportunidad que tanto quería y lo que necesitaba, era demasiado bueno para que fuera real. Los ojos del hombre le dieron confianza para tomar una decisión.

- De acuerdo. ¿Dón...? -

Pero un abrazo que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones la tomó por sorpresa. Al cabo de unos minutos, el gran hombre se separó de ella, permitiendo que volviera a respirar con normalidad.

- Ve a casa, date una ducha y mañana hablamos de tu nuevo contrato. ¿Puedes traer mañana tu uniforme?

- Sobre eso, señor, le tengo que pedir un favor...

A medida que el hombre escuchaba, una sonrisa se le plasmó en la boca, y asintió. Ella le dio las gracias y se despidió de sus compañeros, los cuales estaban tristes porque les dejaba, pero una promesa de que se pasaría pro aquí algunos días para saludar pareció calmarlos un poco.

Cogió su coche y de camino a casa, sonrió, era posible que todavía quedara una chispa de felicidad esperándola en ese lugar, tarareaba una canción que sonaba en la radio y legó al lugar donde compartía vida con Anna. Su coche no estaba debido a que todavía estaría en clases y aparcó en su sitio.

Entró en la residencia y decidió ducharse, tal y como había sugerido su jefe hacía unos minutos atrás. Se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja al verla en casa a las ocho de la noche, con la cena preparada y con un ramo de flores adornando el centro de la mesa. No era buena con las palabras, así que iba a pedirle perdón con gestos.

No perdió el tiempo en la ducha y se vistió, bajó a la ciudad andando ya que no le quedaba lejos y se paró en la floristería más cercana, le dijo a la dependienta que preparar un ramo de peonías blancas, sin tarjeta y que se lo llevaría al instante. Pagó y las llevó a casa con cuidado, miró el reloj y marcaba las siete de la tarde, su esposa tardaría por lo menos una hora más en llegar. Hoy era día de visitas a los padres y seguramente la pelirroja llegaría cansada, así que decidió por preparar una ensalada de primero y una tortilla con rovellones.

Terminó justo al tiempo que escuchaba un coche estacionarse. Anna, al ver el coche de la platinada se asustó y entró casi corriendo a casa, estaba oscuro a excepción del comedor, del cual procedía un olor a tortilla que inundó sus fosas nasales, se acercó poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que Elsa no traía su uniforme de trabajo.

- ¿Elsa, qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar trabajando? - Casi le gritó, la rubia no se sorprendió por el comentario.

- He renunciado.

- Ajá. - Se paró un momento y procesó lo que acababa de escuchar. - ¿Espera, qué?

- Ya no trabajo en el club, Anna.

Ella no se esperaba esto, de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a saltar de sus ojos, pero no de tristeza.

- ¿Has renunciado a tu trabajo por mí? ¿Por qué?

- Porque te quiero, y tú eres mil veces más importante que mi trabajo.

La platinada estiró sus brazos y la acercó más a ella, colocó sus manos en la cabeza de la chica que sollozaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja no podía creérselo pero ahí estaba, abrazando a su mujer por la noche, después de casi un año, como las parejas normales. De repente dejó de llorar y comenzó a reír.

- Oh, Elsa. No me esperaba esto. ¿Pero de qué vas a trabajar ahora? - Preguntó un poco preocupada.

- Te lo cuento mientras cenamos, ¿te parece?

- ¡Vale!

Le relató la charla que había tenido con su jefe y los nervios que tenía antes de ello pero que al final todo había salido bien y que le habían ofrecido trabajar en una cafetería o restaurante durante el día, con noches libres. Mientras cenaban, Anna le comentaba lo bien que se portaban los niños con ella, que eran un amor y que quería llevarse unos cuantos a casa de lo adorables que eran, los niños de entre tres y cinco años derretían el corazón de la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres uno, Anna?

La pregunta hizo que la pelirroja se atragantara con la bebida. Miró a su amada con rostro confundido pero en el suyo no había duda. Había escuchado perfectamente, Elsa quería un retoño y lo dijo tan seriamente que se lo creyó.

- Yo... este... ¿ahora? - Su esposa rió.

- Cuando estés lista, pero podemos comenzar a practicar ahora mismo.

- Oh. Pero no hemos tomado el postre.

Ante eso, Elsa se levantó, fue a una estantería y cogió el bote de Nutella, lo abrió y mojó su dedo con la suave crema de chocolate, se lo llevó a la boca y se lo chupó, soltando un gemido en el proceso. Ella sonrió y la pelirroja no le quitaba la mirada de encima a ese dedo.

-¿Quieres chocolate? - Anna asintió. - Pues ven a por él. - Corrió hacia las escaleras con el pote en mano y cerró la puerta de la habitación, minutos después, ésta se abrió estruendosamente.

La platinada ya se había quitado casi toda la ropa y estaba untándose chocolate por su cuello, bajando por sus pechos y terminando en el ombligo, a pesar de que todavía llevaba los pantalones, el bulto podía verse en ellos, tan sólo ver la mirada hambrienta de su esposa la ponía dura como una piedra.

La pelirroja se abalanzó contra ella, capturando sus labios en un hambriento beso, se quitaba la ropa a la velocidad de la luz y cuando sus pechos se frotaron, tuvieron que separarse para soltar un placentero gemido. Elsa se incorporó en la cama y Anna se sentó a horcajadas de ella, tan sólo al fricción por encima de la ropa las llevaba a la locura. La platinada necesitaba sentir más piel y la pelirroja deseaba lamer el chocolate que estaba regado pro casi todo el cuerpo de su amada.

- Dios, Anna, te he extrañado tanto...

- yo también, ya lo sabes.

La muchacha depositó besos en la mejilla de la mayor, comenzó a lamer su cuello saboreando el dulce chocolate, siguió el camino que éste dejaba mientras que la rubia suspiraba, era muy sensible y al mínimo roce ya gritaba. Llegó a su ombligo y con la lengua hacía círculos alrededor de él, provocando que la chica levantara su pelvis buscando más fricción, más contacto.

Las manos de la chica le desabrocharon el cinturón con maestría, la rubia se levantó ligeramente y la chica de trenzas se llevó la ropa interior con ellos. No perdió el tiempo, lo cogió entre sus manos, acarició y apretó con suavidad y fervor.

- Estás tan dura, sólo para mí...

Dejó su pene y volvió a besar sus labios con ansia. La besó y lamió por todos los sitios que pudo, la otra chica llevaba falda hoy, dándole un mejor acceso a su intimidad, movió sus caderas de placer al notar cuan mojada estaba ella.

- Y tu estás muy húmeda, tan lista para mí, justo como me gusta.

-!Ahm, si... ah! - Gemía mientras Elsa paseaba sus dedos por su hinchado clítoris.

- ¿La quieres, Anna? Sólo tienes que pedírmela.

- Por favor, por favor Elsa, la quiero ahora.

La pelirroja se posicionó y se dejó caer, engullendo toda la longitud del pene erecto de su amada, ambas gimieron por el contacto. Las manos de Elsa se aferraron a las caderas de Anna, ayudándola a subir y bajar mientras era penetrada para que no tuviera que hacer el esfuerzo sola, sus caderas se movían al compás de las de la otra chica.

Anna estaba dejando ser penetrada por Elsa después de una fuerte discusión, y Elsa estaba follándose a su mujer después de dejar su trabajo y arreglar las cosas con ella. Si tuvieran vecinos, se hubieran quejado debido a los gritos fuertes que ambas hacían después de dos semanas casi sin tocarse.

La chica de doble trenza lloraba de placer mientras mordía el cuello de la platinada, lo que la llevó casi al borde. Ella imitó el gesto y las paredes vaginales de la chica se apretaron contra su miembro, Anna gimió de placer al correrse la primera, pero Elsa era capaz de aguantar un poco más de modo que siguió embistiéndola con delicadeza y besando cada parte accesible por su boca. La pelirroja se aferró a la espalda de la platinada, arañándola y dejando marcas por toda la superficie de la piel, ella gemía de dolor pero era aguantable.

- Ah Dios Elsa... ¡Elsa!

La otra chica se corrió una segunda vez, enterrando más las uñas en la piel nívea de su mujer y haciendo que ésta soltara su esperma dentro de ella, mientras que ambas gemían sus nombres, creando una melodía increíble para sus oídos.

Anna se dejó caer y fue abrazada por la platinada, sus rostros estaban sonrojados por el calor del ejercicio físico que acababan de experimentar.

- ¿Estás cansada?- Preguntó Elsa mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

- Mmñh.

Anna no tenía voluntad para moverse, estaba atontada por la descarga de energía que había sacado de su cuerpo y la tensión acumulada la había abandonado por completo. Escuchó la risita de su mujer, la cual estaba en casa con ella, iba a dormir y levantarse así todos los días. No podía estar más feliz.

- Descansa, amor. Mañana vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Entre el aroma a lavanda de la platinada y su cuerpo cansado, tuvo el mejor descanso en mucho tiempo.

*La peonía blanca significa "Soy afortunado/a por tenerte" en el lenguaje de las flores.


End file.
